Wet Fur
by AngelicDagger
Summary: Zidane His fur And Garnet


Zidane stood infront of the mirror looking himself over with a slight devilish grin. Damn Fur sucks, but heh i make it look so fucking good, sexy and a turn on. He stripped his clothes off so he could admire his body to its extent. I wonder if Dagger likes this. He streched somewhatthen leaned back against the wall. Not taking much notice he began stroking his hand over his man hood softly. I wonder if she'll ever let me enjoy her. I must admit she can get me off pretty good but seeing as thats all we've done and we've been together for this long, im worried. Maybe she doesnt like me.  
  
Zidane sighed and stroked heavier with a little more speed. He didnt want to think! Thinking hurts! A few minutes later he left his mind drift to thoughts of girls rubbing themselves over him as he got off in the bathroom. Then when he gave his release he looked down at his hands some what with a scowl. Only damn thing wrong about fur is oince its wet its a pain to dry. He rinsed his hands off and turned on the shower which steamed up the room with in a few seconds. Once he got it the temperature he wanted he got in and properly washed himself off.  
  
Just as he was washing the hair on his head the bathroom door cracked open. Zidane noticed it immediately but when no one came in he thought nothing of it. He tails wrapped around his cock as he glared inwardly at himself. How many times he hated himself for when he did that. It felt so wrong. How much he wished never to give in to the urges and needs his body had. If he had to atleast it would be nice to share with someone. He clenched his eyes shut and let the water flow over his face.  
  
Then the shower door opened and her majesty Queen Garnet's head popped in. Zidane yelped when he saw her and nearly fell down but landed back against the wall slipping down it as he quickly retrived himself and stood up. He coughed a moment to clear his voice. Garnet smiled at him, "Hey babe."  
  
"Dagger what are you doing in here?!"  
  
She stepped inside the shower to show that she was completely naked. "Well duh. Im here to help you in the shower of course!"  
  
Zidane stared at her. She made him feel like electricty with her beauty. She astonished him with every smile and look from her eyes. He could feel his cock get hard again. Dagger noticed his reaction and came in shutting the door behind her/ She came over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Zidane I'm sorry i have made you wait. Im rather tired of waiting."  
  
She rubbed herself against him and his mouth dropped as he didnt move or respond. "Hey im not a virgin. You wont hurt me sweetie. If you dont do something soon im gonna think you dont want to."  
  
He gulped and grabbed her hips. "Garnet are you sure we're ready for this?"  
  
"Yes I am. Now Come On Please."  
  
He stared into her eyes and lifted her up some as he slid into her gently. One of his hands fell behind her on to her butt holding her closer to him. As she shifted a little he removed his hand and pulled back from her. Dagger looked at him curiously for a second then pulled him back to her and moved his hands back the way they were. She now moved his other hand to her breast then she pushed his hair from his face and smiled gently looking calmly in his eyes.  
  
Zidane relaxed and kissed her smiling lips. He finally got the idea it seemed to her. He began to move his hips back and forth slowly. She caressed her hands down his back trailing her kisses down his neck and back up slowly. He pinned her gently back against the shower wall and worked into her faster. Dagger moved her body with his as best she could then grabbed his hair rubbing his neck some as she still kissed him thier lips locked with one anothers. His name was on her tongue and hers upon his.  
  
He leaned down some and licked around one of her nipples then moved his member in and out her quicker as she moaned beneath him. He could feel her start to tighten around him then as she came she fell limply into his arms as he did too. She laid in his arms praying that some day that they would be together forever. Zidane pulled himself together as quickly as he could manage then rinsed her off then himself. He remained thinking the same as her but figured if he said any thing she might think he was weird and was moving too fast. But secretly they both wanted the same thing.  
  
Now the water was really cold and Zidane jumped out and got his robe for her since hers was in hers and not his. He wrapped a towel around his waist and before he knew it dagger was being called by Beatrix and had to go off for awhile but before she left she pulled herself close to him and kissed him with as much passion as she had in the shower.  
  
Zidane sighed as he laid back on his bed staring up at the ceiling. So many things running through his head then he remembered earlier. Only damn thing wrong with fur is once its wet its a pain to dry. 


End file.
